


Good Jutsu Gone Wild

by mandapandabug



Series: Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, Iruka and Naruto collaborate, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Kakashi to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: Had it been a good idea to work with Naruto on a new combo move? No. No it had not. Since when had the boy gotten so strong?!? Now their Swirling-Burning-Inferno-no-Jutsu (trade mark: Naruto) is on a crash course for their village and they are helpless to stop it. Luckily a certain lazy pervert was in the area.
Series: Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Good Jutsu Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is part of a Challenge instigated by the great [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) to write a drabble a day for Iruka week! How could I not oblige!  
> This is for Iruka Week Day 6 Prompt: Jutsu Gone Wrong  
> I love the idea of Iruka and Naruto working on a jutsu together! So cute. unfortunately Iruka hasn't seen the rasengan in a long time and gets a rude awakening at just how powerful it has become! Maybe Naruto should learn to control himself better? hahahahahahah as if.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I make any money from this.

“Look out!” Iruka exclaimed, eyes frantic as the swirling fire cyclone escaped the training ground.

“So cool!” Naruto yelled. “But how do we stop it, Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka’s face caused Naruto to panic.

“RUN!!!” The both screamed at the terrified civilians, helping young and old get out of the way.

Suddenly a huge dragon-shaped water column collided with the burning inferno, turning to steam that diffused quickly throughout the street.

Naruto and Iruka blinked at each other once the air cleared. Their hair was frizzy and their clothes soaked, but they sighed in relief.

“Maa, having fun without me I see?”


End file.
